Paradise With the Devil
by RSCullen
Summary: Human, ExB. Bella's mom, Esme is getting married. The two move in to live with Bella's new stepfather, Carlisle, along with his children, Edward and Alice. When Bella arrives, she accidentally scratches Edward's car... Full summary inside! R&R Please!
1. Terrific News, Not!

**Summary:** Bella's mom, Esme gets married. The two move in to live with Bella's new stepfather, Carlisle, along with his children, Edward and Alice. When Bella arrives, she accidentally scratches Edward's car. Edward decides to take advantage of that and turns Bella into his personal maid. What happens when the two start to fall unconditionally in love with each other from their first touch?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing "What More Would You Ask For", though I do have the whole story plotted, but I cannot put it into words. So, I decided to write a new story for now. **

**This story is is called Paradise With the Devil and I hope you enjoy! Review to tell me what you think!**

**I've also posted sites for everyone's car in the story and the school uniforms for later chapters. (Ignore the fact that it's Angela Zhang, if you know who she is.) I've got a good news and a bad news. The bad news is that, Edward will not be driving a Volvo. (Cry.) BUT! My opinion, he'll be driving something that's SO DAMN MUCH BETTER! (Sorry I'm falling in love with Edward's car in this story. It's just so amazing.) The good news is, he'll be driving a... (Check profile.) Another good news is that I've upgraded Rosalie's car. (Haha.) Jasper also drive something in this story, but Bella does not drive a Guardian. (No offense, but I hate the exterior of that car.)  
**

**So! Here it is!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer. (I'm such an idiot. I didn't notice I spelled "Stephenie" wrong until I started this story...)  
**

Chapter 0 (Prologue)

"What?" I exclaimed at my mother hastily. "You're getting married?"

"Honey, Carlisle and I have been dating for over 3 years and we think it's time to settle down." Esme answered, taking my hands in hers as we sat on our second hand sofa. We weren't rich, but we were well off and happy.

"_Settle down_? So does that mean we have to live with him now? Mom, you've seen their house. It's like another country behind those gates! No freedom, I tell you!"

Esme started to sniffle. Uh oh. The innocent lost puppy card, _again. _"Bella, dear, I thought you would be happy for me. Not only I love Carlisle with all my heart, I will always love you too, Bella. You'll never lose me, I promise."

"Mom! I'm 18. I'm old enough to know I won't lose you. Plus, I can live on my own. So… if you want to get married, go ahead. I'll be living here by myself."

"Nonsense!" Esme stood up and looked down at me if she were 6 feet tall. It looked very much so from down here. "You will not live on your own until you're married and settled down! You are coming to live with us in the palace along with Carlisle, Edward, Alice and me."

"Mom, can't you see? I _don't _want to be a bird trapped in a cage! That's what we'll be after we enter that gate. We'll never come out!"

"Bella, I promise you. You won't be a bird or stuck in a cage. I'll even talk to Carlisle! He loves you as his own. He'll never do that to you!" Esme sat down and held my hand again. "Bella, I also want what's best for you. You'll be attending the Royal Bibliotheca, one of the best school, if not, the best school on this planet! Not only that, you'll have a father who loves you again."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." _Do it for Mom, do it for Mom. _I chanted in my head. "So, when's the special day?"

"In July. But I promised Carlisle we will be moving in next week so you can start school earlier. We wouldn't want you to miss one year of university. Carlisle's daughter, Alice wanted to plan our wedding. So, we let her!" Esme replied me happily. She was very happy for the past 3 years with Carlisle and I would never want to ruin her happiness. Not only that, I will really be going back to school. I've always dreamed of going to university, but we never had the money. Especially not for Royal Bibliotheca with all the best teachers from worldwide and more carrier choices you can ever think of that costs $100,000 per semester.

"Are you sure you trust a teenager to plan your "royal wedding"?"

"First of all, Bells, it's not a "royal wedding", second, Alice has planned many parties and weddings since she was 15. And don't worry, she'll have a party planner with her."

"What ever you say. I'm heading back to my room. Night, Mom." I jogged back towards my room and fell on top of the bed and took a deep breath.

July. Which means it'll be four months from now… One more week of freedom before the jailing begins.

* * *

**A/N**: **So, what did you think? Please Review! Don't forget to check my profile for those pictures! (You can check it after chapter 1, it doesn't really matter.**

**~Yuna~  
**


	2. Acquaintance

**A/N: Never though I'd get that much reviews from just a prologue. Lol. Hope you enjoy! R&R Please!**

**I forgot to mention something. Their age!**

**Bella: 18**

**Edward: 20  
**

**Alice: 18**

**Rosalie: 19**

**Jasper: 19**

**Emmett: 20  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Those are all Stephenie Meyer's, except this story.**

Chapter 1

The one week has passed and my mother and I have arrived at the mansion… or palace, you if prefer. The butlers took out the luggage from the limo's trunk and placed it on the ground.

The main butler, Ben came into view and greeted us with a bow. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen, Isabella."

"It's so nice to see you again, Ben." Esme smiled and reached out her hand, letting Ben kiss it. _Someone _shift shapes fast. The last time I check, we were still a second-class family. I went to the back, took my luggage and strolled down the extended stone path before Ben stopped me.

"Isabella, it will be our honor to carry your suit cases into your suite." I nibbled my lower lip with my teeth well contemplating whether or not I should give it to him. I've always been so independent without any help from others and have always felt bad for people doing just the tinniest thing for me. I turned around and started walking backwards, facing Ben. "It's okay. It's only a five-minute walk from here to the palace. I'll live." When I say extended, I _meant _extended.

Little did I know I crashed into something hard with my luggage and fell. I was never good at walking, period.

"Ow." I mumbled to myself.

"Excellent job! Look what you've done!" An angry voice roared from behind. "You just scratched my SLR Roadster!" (I'm sorry everyone, but Edward does not drive a Volvo because this car is SO MUCH better.)

"Well, I'm sorry! I-" The moment I stood up and looked into those beautiful emeralds, I was lost and speechless.

"So, you're the Isabella." He scanned me from head to toe. "I give you a 5 tops."

"Excuse me?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Brains… I give it about 4. And I'm being generous here." He turned and walked into his car as the soft engine purred, unlike my broken down Chevy's. "I'll be back later about my car."

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration as I stomped into the house with my luggage. Esme and Carlisle were already in the lobby waiting for me.

"There you are!" Esme called me towards her. "Greet your new father, Bella."

I smiled at Carlisle as he smiled back warmly. He was a nice gentleman, very good for my mother. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening to you too, and please, call me Carlisle… or Dad, if you wish." He smiled warmly at me. "Bella, I really hope you'll except me as your step-father. I'll do my best to earn your love and trust."

"As long as my mother is happy, I will always be." I smiled at him and my mother, who ran towards me and gave me a death hug.

"Oh Bella! I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom."

Dinner was strangely quiet as we sat at an outstretched table about 10 meters long with pianist, violinists, chefs, and butlers standing near us.

My mother broke the silence, thankfully. "So, where are the kids?"

"They're a farewell party at Alice's boyfriend's house. I was hoping they would bring Bella with them, but Edward left so abruptly."

"Don't worry Carlisle. I hate parties, especially the ones with loud music and crazy teenagers. I saw Edward before I came in too." I replied.

"Did you have a nice conversation with him?"

"Conversation, I guess." _But nowhere near nice._

"Well Bella, I hope you're excited to start school tomorrow. The school started preparing last week. The maids have organized your uniform in closet 5 and-"

"Pardon me, I think I heard wrong. My closets have numbers?"

"The maids have arranged your clothes depending by types, styles and fabric. Or would you prefer color?"

"Carlisle, you really don't have to tell them to do that. One closet or dresser is fine."

"Well… it might take a couple of days to reorganized, but if you say so."

"Actually, scratch that. This is fine… I guess."

"Hope you feel at home, Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

After half an hour of walking around the mansion with my new GPS from Carlisle, I finally found my room. This house was too big; so big that you might need a golf cart to get to your destination. My opinion, it is my version of the Forbidden City of China. Even though it's big, it's the most beautiful mansion I've ever seen. It had 3 floors with big windows in every room, marble floorings, carpets, big fancy curtains, long spiral stairs, and most importantly, the people who lived in it. I finally had a real family.

After 5 minutes of peace and quiet to myself, 5 maids rushed in, rolling 5 rows filled with pajamas. They all gathered in front of me in a straight line and bowed in unison.

"Which outfit would you like to sleep in, Isabella?" One of the maids asked.

"Where are the clothes I brought tonight?" I asked.

"The other maids took them to dry clean. They'll be here by tomorrow." The same on answered. "Would you like to choose one of these for tonight?"

"Just give me a random one. I'm going to take a bath."

"We've already started the water. What body wash and shampoo would you like?"

"Um, Pantene?" That was the first one I could think of on the top of my head.

"Are you interested in any flowers, soothing oils, or bubbles?"

"No thank you. You may leave now."

The five maids all bowed and pulled the 5 racks with them. This was going to take a while to get used to. I sighed and went into the bathroom for a hot, relaxing bath before I felt asleep in my new bed.

The next morning, I was woken someone instead of an alarm clock.

"Good morning, Isabella." She mumbled shyly. "My name is Angela. I'm assigned to be your personal maid."

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled at her. "And one rule of being my maid. No bowing."

She giggled and nodded. "Whatever you say. Would you like to have your breakfast first or shower before?"

"I'll take a shower." I got off the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

After an hour, I was stuffed with food and all cleaned up. Angela brought out my school uniforms and the shoes.

"Curiosity, how much is one set of uniform?" I asked her.

"$500 excluding the shoes. The shoes are about $700." Angela answered. "Master Carlisle would like to see you before you leave. He'll be waiting in the foyer."

"Thanks."

I have to admit, the uniform are not bad, and the shoes are gorgeous! When I made it to the foyer, I saw Edward and Alice sitting in front of Carlisle, talking. As I walked my last step, Carlisle got up and smiled warmly towards me.

"Good morning, Bella." He greeted me. "Have you had a nice rest? I hope the bed was comfortable for your liking."

"Good morning. The bed was very comfortable, thank you."

"Well, the school is waiting for your arrival and I will be going to a meeting now. Ben will help you out through the day." Carlisle walked away with a butler and two bodyguards behind him.

"Ms. Bella." Ben started while bowing and handed me an envelope. "Carlisle wanted me to give you this, and your limo awaits."

Edward walked in front of us and went into his SLR while Alice and I got into the limo.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The pixie like girl greeted. "I'm sorry I'm taking up room in your limo, but Jasper has gone to London which means I don't have a ride for this week."

"I'm Bella." I introduced back. "And don't worry, it's nice to have someone riding with me. It'll take a lot of getting used to around here."

"Don't fret. Now that you're Isabella Cullen, no one will get near you, so it's nothing to be afraid of. Bella, I just know we're going to be the best of friends."

_No one will get near you. _Isn't that a bad thing? I shrugged it off and went to my next question. "Alice, is Edward always so… _cold_?"

"Only on his moody days. You see, once Carlisle gets older, the Cullen family will need and heir. Since he's his only biological son, he is the next leader. Of course many people would take advantage of him because of his age. This is why Edward keeps to himself a lot from other people outside of our family. Don't worry, he'll get used to the idea of having a new step-mother and sister."

"O-oh…"

"What's that in the envelope?"

I haven't remembered until Alice asked me. "Carlisle gave it to me. I'm not sure yet."

"Open it!"

I opened the envelope and took all the materials out. Inside held two cards and a piece of paper. I looked at the piece of paper and almost fainted at the sum of the number.

"Carlisle gave you a bank card and a credit card. Would've guessed that." Alice chirped and took the piece of paper from me. "Did I mention he gives us a monthly allowance? Usually he gives us about $10,000 a week, but if you beg really hard, he'll give you $100,000 a month."

"Alice, what am I going to do with 10 grand?" I asked her. "I don't like people giving me money or presents. Might as well give this back to Carlisle."

"No! He'd be devastated! Can't you see? He's trying to show you how much he cares about you and loves you! Just keep if for now. Plus, you'll need it for cafeteria lunches and shopping!"

"If you say so."

The limo stopped and Ben opened my door. When I got out, I was completely frozen, mesmerized by the size and beauty of the structure of the school.

"The reason the school's called the Royal Bibliotheca is because this is, or was Carlisle's library. He reconstructed it into a school from high school to university." Alice explained.

"Good morning, Ms. Isabella, and welcome to the Royal Bibliotheca." A rotund man about 6 feet greeted, and bowed at me as always. I'm starting to get more and more annoyed at this. "I am Mr. Banner, the principle of the school and on the behave of all our teachers and students, it's our honor to have you at this school."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Ms. Bella." Ben interrupted and handed me another envelope, only bigger. "This is a package of what you'll need throughout the school year along with your time table. I will be here to pick you up at 4. Have a nice day."

"See you, Ben."

"We'll show you to your first class, Isabella. Right this way." Mr. Banner signaled towards me as I followed behind him.

"Meet you in the cafeteria!" Alice waved and walked off.

The first and second period went very awkward with whispers and stares all around me about being Carlisle's stepdaughter. I saw the jumping pixie in the cafeteria immediately and ran towards her.

"Bella! How was your day so far?" Alice asked as she hugged me.

"Weird." I replied immediately. "I now know what you mean."

"Well, enough about that. Meet Emmett and Rosalie."

The boy Emmett just waved and continued to talk to Edward while Rosalie got up immediately and smiled at me and offered to shake my hand. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister and it's such a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Alice already!"

"What did Al-"

"Dear Rosalie, may I speak with Bella for a minute?" Edward interrupted the three of us and walked to an empty area with me following behind. "So, decided what you'll do about the so called accident?"

"Look Edward-"

"I don't need your comments, just your answer."

Okay, he's gone too far! "What am I, your _maid_?"

He smirked at my reply. If we weren't arguing, I'd say he has the best smile ever. "Great idea. Yes, that's exactly what you'll be."

"It's only a little paint job. I can easily pay it." Thanks to Carlisle's allowance.

"With what money?"

"Carlisle's money."

He laughed quietly to himself. "I always knew you'd turn out to be a gold digger. Crying to new daddy Carlisle for help now?" He leaned closer, leaving me breathless.

_Ugh! How could he! _"Just for that, I _will _be your maid, but I won't guarantee I'll be a good one."

He shrugged and turned around, walking back to the others. "I'll need a 7 am wake up call tomorrow. Don't be late."

_Oh, he'll get a wake up call, all right!_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's first chapter. I know some people expected a big scene about the car thing, but sorry for disappointment. (I already wrote the car scene before seeing the reviews, sorry.) Hope you liked it! Review please! Thank you very much!**

**Next Chapter: Bella being Edward's maid.**

**~Yuna~  
**


End file.
